Partings and beginnings
by Sarger001
Summary: You get on the wrong train and get separated from your sister. She's the only thing you want in life right now, to be able to see her once again is something you would die for. But now, you're stuck in a town with a bunch of talking animals. Great. - 13 is the advised age rating. You've been warned.


E

I look back on my travels as a human, and sometimes I wish I would've done things in life a tiny bit differently. Here I am, today, the Mayor of Whitelyn,  
nearing retirement. My sister is still out there. Wrong train, got separated at the station. I've been trying to live my life normally, but in a place inhabited by animals, it just seems a bit... difficult. Sure, my sister got on my nerves now and then, but what I really need now is for her to be by my side. 50 years, and I still haven't found my purpose in life. Near kicking the bucket, I am. I'm not the brightest of fellows, either. Being mayor is difficult for me. I can't carry on being mayor. I have to figure out what I have to do. It's not like I can carry on like this.

Same old boring routine. Check the mail. Open the gates for everyone else. Pick fruit to make bells. It's all too repetitive. I don't know how to catch fish. I'm not a professional Bug-Catcher. I'm not that good at swimming, either. And I'm not going to. I walk downstairs. Check the mail. Open the gates. Start to pick.

Sometimes I wonder why I was even roped into this job. It's like they always say, don't work with children or animals. And that's quite true- I keep getting requests for new projects. How the heck am I supposed to do all of these projects if I don't even have enough bells to upgrade my stupid house? Little pests.

And on my birthday, what happens? Nothing. I just sit there, with a picture of my sister in front of me. I keep getting worthless letters from my Mom,  
I just don't know when it's going to end! I think to myself that there might actually be someone out there, decent enough to spare me some money. The one thing you need. The only thing you need. I go to check my mail, and there's a letter from my Mom. Oh, for pete's sake, can't she stop sending me these letters?  
I ripped up the letter and thrown it into the bin, put on my clothes, and went out.

No-one looked at me. Pfft, it's not like I care anyway. I don't want to be around anyone else. All the villagers are just stupid. Lazy. They're all 'Do this,  
do that'. 'Can you deliver this to my friend?'. 'Get me some clothes'.  
No. No. No. Why can't they just shut up and get on with what they have to do? I hate this world.

I headed home. It's not like there was anything to do anyway apart from take a quiet stroll. That's what's good about this town. Most of the time, no-one wants to talk to you. And that's good. Nice. Just the way I like it. Never have to worry about the annoying neighbors rushing over to you and literally screaming at you just to talk to you. Sometimes it's actually kind of cute. Most of the time it's just plain annoying if it happens. But it never usually does.

Whitelyn is a nice town. Forest to the east and west, ocean to the bottom. It's a nice break from the worries that you sometimes get... and then one of those annoying little critters shows up, moaning to you about their letter delivery or something like that. Even Tom Nook is a bit annoying sometimes. When I'm walking around his store, he just gets in the way. If he wants me to buy his stuff, at least let me buy your stuff with the bells that I DO have.

It was nearing sundown. Most of the villagers were heading indoors. Now THIS is the best time to go for a walk. I know that I said that you usually don't have to worry about other annoying villagers, but being safe is being safe and I didn't want to get bombarded with people...animals. I've been here for about 30 years, and I still can't get used to that. Villagers come and go, bells are made, business happens, the other villagers say goodbye, and I'm just stuck there in my shack thinking about my sister.

Mom! Stop sending me these things! It's like I have to throw every single one away. I opened the bin, and dropped the letter straight in, catching a glimpse of the earlier letter I put in there.

"Be sociable. Make some friends."

Friends? What good are they?

The only person I need with me right now is my sister. I've been friendless for all of the 50 years of my life. And that's not going to change.

In fact, I wonder how she's doing right now... Gosh, I hope she doesn't have to put up with these stupid animal things.  
I don't want her to ever meet one of these. Normal sheep, normal cows, normal horses, I'm okay with, but if one of those creature-ish human things lays their han... I mean paws onto her, they are dead meat. And I mean it. No ifs. No buts.

And I hope that when I go to find her, I won't find any more of these creatures ever again.  
I pray.


End file.
